Final Fantasy 8 Ice Princess: Disk 3
by SailorWisdom
Summary: Well wells, is this sadz or whatz? Be ready for even *M*O*R*E* tears, as the game kickz off to Disk 3. Pretty soon, Disk 4 is to be released, I am thinkin' either Disk 5, or just a long-ass Disk 4. Read and Review pleaze!!!!Tell me if I should continue th


  
~~~*GO TO EDIT AND MAKE SURE WORD WRAP IS ON WITH A   
READABLE FONT SUCH AS TIMES NEW ROMAN, OR VERDANA~~~~*  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII  
Ice Princess  
  
Disc 3  
  
Blah Blah and all that oher legal junk. Yeah yeah, i don't own any of the video game characters... blah blah... just read and reveiw. All the other junk... blah blah...  
  
  
'Where am I?' Zell's voice echoed throughout his mind. All he saw was white light, and ghostly memories. He remembered back when he was a kid at an orphanage. 'hey...t..that's me...'   
{That was you...} A voice echoed. 'Mom?' Zell asked. {No. I am the one who's fualt it is you ended up there.}   
  
A 2 year old Zell walked around the orphanage stumbling, then he bumped into a red head girl, that punched him. 'Annie...' Zell thought. He looked in his pocket for his pendant, and tried to go back to Anastasia. {Its no use, Zell, why do you think I am speaking with you?} The voice said again.  
  
Zell froze for a moment, as a ghostly image of Anastasia appeared she was walking in the rain, in the streets of Deling. She looked only about 7 years old. She was crying, soaked, cold, lost, miserable, and... alone.  
  
"Annie! Annie!" Zell cried to the image, as it faded away. {This is what really happened as you died.}   
  
Zell appeared in the crowd of Deling, and saw his body fall to the ground, and all the Cetra crying. He stood in awe for a moment. He looked up on the stage and saw Anastasia.   
  
"Annie...! Annie!!" He yelled, only to appear in the room with white light again. "Who are you?" He said. A ghostly image of a man appeared. {I'm your father, Zell. King Cronos.}   
  
Zell stood in awe, as he saw a man that looked like Siefer, with a different outfit, and a Squall-haircut. He had dark, blue eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. He wore a black trench coat. "Dad?" Zell said, confused.  
  
Zell stepped back a few steps and looked into a mirror that showed him in the armor again. "...no... I can't be dead... oh god... no! Annie..." he sobbed, as he dropped to his knees, crying. King Cronos kneeled next to his son, and said, {I felt the same way for Selenity...} "How did you die?" Zell asked, between sobs.  
  
{It was a long time ago. You were 14. I was in Balamb watching you learn to fight. That red head girl who taught you... you never caught her name... that was Anastasia, she always was a rebel. Then, as I started back to Alexia, I found that a terrorist was going to bomb the park you were all in. I faught him, but he got the best of me. The bomb went off. I saw my own funeral. I watched you everyday that week in March... you were in a coma. When you awoke in August, you had lost your memory, you only remembered that last moment with Anastasia, and her teaching you to fight...} King Cronos said.   
  
"annie..." Zell continued sobbing. He got up and walked to the mirror. He stared for a long time. He then said, "This isn't me... I can't be without that girl..."   
  
{You really love her...} King Cronos said. Zell walked around and saw a ghostly vision of Anastasia. He ran to her, and tried to hug her, but she disappeared in a cloud of feathers...  
  
"That was different..." Zell said, as all but one feather disappeared and stayed in his hand. It slowly changed into a rose made of Ice. {...she is the one... the Ice Princess... Zell, you have to save her, or you will both meet a bad fate! You are already fading back into that world, good luck!} Cronos said, as Zell started fading away.  
  
  
  
Anastasia laid on the cold streets of Deling, soaked, with ice covering her. She laid next to Zell, never leaving his side. Zell opened his frosted eyes with a bit of difficulty. He turned his head to the right, and saw Anastasia.   
  
Her face was pale, and her lips were blue, frost was covered in her maroon hair, and her crimson eyes were closed, frozen tears indicated crying. She had one arm around his, and was very close.  
  
He moved a lock of frozen hair from her face, and gently touched her cold face. He didn't see her breathing, and realized he was too late. He started sobbing, as he gently moved his hand through her frozen hair. He held her close and said, "I love you, Anastasia."  
  
  
He carried her body out of the city, and out to the ocean. He stood in the water, and looked at her beautiful face one last time. He then said, "In the name of the Espers... you will live again someday..." He then let go of her body, and stepped back. She floated through the clear water out into the deep black sea, as her hair flowed beautifully, and her arms moved not at all, she sank to the bottom like a heavenly feather. In her hands was the Ice Rose.  
  
A single tear streamed down Zell's face purely of love, confusion, hate, revenge, and pure sadness. "I love you..." He whispered. He then turned around and looked to a hill that stood near Deling, where a castle made of crystal was. He looked at the crystal palace, his eyes full of hatred, and vengence. He slowly walked back to shore, and back to the castle.  
  
  
[I am here... all alone...]  
'Who are you?'  
[I am the Sorceress Auyna, Squall, my new Knight, along with the other Knights, insisted I try the spirit world to find guidence for my sorrow...]  
'YOU! Remember me!? It's Zell!'  
[I have no war with you. Only those that oppose me. I just want to talk to someone...]  
'...well...okay...'  
[I just... feel alone... like nobody understands me. Like... just all suddenly like...]  
'like an outsider?'  
[Exactly...]  
  
  
Zell thought for a moment about Aunya, and decided it was only a battle between him and Squall. He walked inside the castle and looked around.   
  
"Well well, if it isn't the one who is against the sorceress..." A voice said. It was Irvine walking up to Zell. Irvine grabbed Zell by the shirt and said, "If it isn't chicken-wuss!"   
  
Squall walked over, as Selphie, Rinoa, and Selphie jumped off a balcony from the second floor. "Hey! Chicken-Wuss!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Guys! Stay out of this! I think this is just between me and the kid!" He said. With every word, Zell was filled with more anger.   
  
Squall slashed at Zell with his gunblade, and Zell blocked it. Squall smiled and said, "Hey, pretty good, Pansy!" Zell punched, but missed, and tried to kick Squall, he missed, then tried a bicycle kick, which was effective against Squall. Squall's nose was bleeding, as Zell waited to defend.  
  
Squall's scar had opened up again, from Zell's cleats, and blood was all over his face. He ran at Zell, slicing, punching, and kicking. He knocked Zell down, and waited for an exhausted, gasping, Zell to get up.   
  
'I can't do it... I'm sorry Annie...'  
*Zell! Don't give up! There is nothing you can't do!*  
'I can't fly.'  
*Well that you can't do, but you can fight Squall.*  
'Alright...'   
  
Zell ran past Squall and up the stairs. Squall chased Zell up the stairs. Zell grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall, and used that to fight squall, he and Squall's fight was moving toward a giant, glass window. Squall sliced a scar across Zell's face, causing a scar almost the same.  
  
Squall kicked Zell, who fell on the ground, then ran at him, ready to jam the sword into Zell once again. But Zell kicked Squall in the stomach, and sent Squall flying out the window. He stood up, and looked out the window, only to see Squall dead on the ground.   
  
[So, you finally took care of that... time for the truth.]  
'What do you mean?'  
[I was possesing Squall when you fought him, and I have another Secret. I'm on the roof if you want to know my secret.]  
  
  
Zell realized he had killed his best friend, only to get nowhere. He fought back his pain, and ran up the stairs to the roof, ready to kill.  
  
He reached the castle roof, and saw Aunya, in her black trench coat, looking out to the ocean. Zell walked over to her, and she grabbed him by the throat, choaking him, saying, "So you want to know my secret?" She then whispered in his ear, "I killed your precious Annie..." She then threw him on the ground.  
  
He sat for a second putting 2 and 2 together. "Annie..." He said, his voice cracking. He got up, and with a scream, he raced at Aunya, with a magic beam ready, only for her to disappear and reappear behind him, as he fell off the roof of the castle, and into the castle's moat.   
  
He tried to swim up, but he couldn't. All his energy was drained from using such a high leveled magic technique. He kept saying, 'Don't give up, don't give up...' He then tried to swim up, but he couldn't. He heard all the voices fading away. He could recognize Anastasia's voice, crying in pain of her love's death. Then he remembered that his father said the rose would help Annie somehow.  
  
His thoughts slipped away, as so did his consiousness.   
  
'I'm sorry... Anastasia...' He thought, his mind's voice getting weaker.  
  
'I... tried...." He was only able to say at a whisper in his mind, as his life slowly slipped away.   
  
  
  
"Hey, wake up!" A voice said.   
  
Zell opened his eyes, to see Selphie. "Waaaah! Leave me alone! Gay demon!" He screamed. "Hey, chill! I am not with them! Since Squall died, Aunya's been weird."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"She is in some sky palace or something. She walked through a mirror holding something called the Ice Medallion. It was supposed to have something to do with some girl named Anastasia, and an Ice Rose." Selphie said, before Zell started running.  
  
"So now you think you are going to fly?" She said, sarcastically. Zell called out some words in a different language, and a fire bird appeared. He jumped on, and landed near Selphie.  
  
"You were saying?" He said. "Come on!" He said, helping Selphie up. Then the fire bird flew up into the sky, leaving a trail of sparks from its wings.  
  
"Is this a new form of the Phoenix?" Selphie asked. "I have no fucking clue!" Zell replied. "So how are we going to get to the Sky Palace?" Selphie asked. "I was going to ask the same thing, Selphie!" Zell said.  
  
"You have really matured!" Selphie said. "Yeah, and it's bugging the hell out of me!" Zell said. "I beleive we need something called the Mirror Pendant or something like that. Becuase in an old legend, it said that to get to the Sacred Realm, you must have the Mirror Pendant." Selphie said. Zell reached in his pocket and took out the pendant. "Hold on, Annie, I'm coming..." He said to himself. 


End file.
